jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Bastila Shan
Lesenswert-Abstimmung Juli 2007 (vorzeitig bestanden) * : Einfach nur ein klasse Artikel! Gruß, --Bel Iblis 21:19, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ja lesenwert ist er!Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:36, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall, für exzellent fehlt glaub ich aber noch was, z.B. die nichtkanonische Variante, wenn Revan eine Frau ist. (Und ich habe im Montent keine Zeit, KOTOT nochmal als Frau durchzuspielen). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:45, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schliese mich meinen Vorrednern an. Boba 01:02, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, passt.--Yoda41 Admin 10:01, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Jo passt ;) Jango 10:31, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Exzelent nicht, aber auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Cody 12:16, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Was soll ich sagen... Lest den Artikel, der sagt mehr ;) Kit Fisto92 16:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Könnte man eigentlich auch für exzellent empfehlen. --Darth Vader 13:23, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel. --Anakin 16:03, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) 10 Fürstimmen in nur zwei Tagen. Ganz klar bestanden. Premia Admin 00:07, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Meister Warum steht Revan eigentlich unter Bastilas Meistern? Er hat sie doch nie unterrichtet oder habe ich da was verpasst? Jaina Solo 20:34, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bastila erkennt während des Spiels an, dass sie noch viel von ihm lernen will oder kann. Außerdem bleiben die beiden ja noch ein Jahr nach KotOR zusammen und wer weiß, was die da alles so gemacht haben... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 20:37, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok sehe ich ein, wollte nur mal fragen Jaina Solo 20:41, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Jeder kann ja mal fragen, ist nicht schlimm Bild:--).gif --Asajj disku 20:43, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) In KotOR 2 redet Bastila in der Holonachricht von T3-M4 über Revan als "Meister". Also ist es klar, dass sie von Revan unterrichtet wurde.Kit Fisto92 22:35, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das war aber nur wenn Revan als böse angegeben wurde in dem Holocron auf Korriban, das sie seine Sith-Schülerin wäre, hätte ich auch gewusst. Jaina Solo 22:40, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Mir ist eine Holobotschaft von Bastila begegnet (also ich hatte T3 gefragt), in der sie von sich selbst als "Begleiterin" spricht, nicht als Schülerin. MfG - Cody 22:45, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja die habe ich auch grade im Kopf und deswegen denke ich auch, dass sie nicht seine Schülerin war, aber so wichtig ist mir das jetzt auch nicht. Jaina Solo 22:48, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also das mit dem, dass sie "noch viel lernen kann" halte ich für kein Argument. Wenn jeder, der jemand anders etwas beigebracht hat auch dessen Meister ist, dann wäre Qui-Gon ja auch Yodas Meister... Meister ist denke ich nur der, der die eigentliche Ausbildung zum Jedi oder Sith übernommen hat. MfG - Cody 22:53, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das Argument, das Qui-Gon dann auch Yodas Meister wär, ist sehr zweifelhaft, schau dir mal die Diskussion bei Yoda nach. --Naronnas 13:07, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Heimatwelt Ich mal wieder :) hier steht Bastila ist auf Talravin aufgewachsen und ich weiss das steht auch so auf Wookieepedia, aber in Kotor sagt Bastila doch, dass sie auf Talvarin aufgewachsen sei. Es ist ja nur ein Buchstabe würde mich aber mal interessieren, ob dass jetzt nur in meinem Spiel falsch gesagt wird. Ich hoffe, ich nerve jetzt auch keinen mit der Frage, falls sie dumm ist. Jaina Solo 23:07, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du weißt doch, es gibt keine dummen Fragen;) Müsst ich nochmal im Spiel nachschauen, aber Wookiepedia kann ja auch mal Fehler beinhalten (und ist keine offizielle Quelle). Vielleicht kann auch jemand anders Abhilfe schaffen, der das Spiel zur Zeit spielt... Gruß--General Grievous 23:12, 26. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich würde es eher andersrum sagen: In solchen textlastigen Spielen kommt es oft zu Fehlern. In KotOR II hab ich beispielsweise drei Namen für einen Droiden gelesen: B4-D4, B-4D4 und B4-D5. Also ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sich auch da ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat. Meines Wissens nach ist Talravin jedenfalls richtig. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:26, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gelbes Doppellaserschwert In der zwichensequenz, wo sie gegen revan kämpf hat sie ein einfarbiges, das doppelte hat sie ja nur am anfang bei Kotor, kann man es da wirklich als besonderes Merkmal angeben? :Bastia führte ihr gelbes Doppellichtschwert auch weiterhin, zwar kann man ihr in KOTOR auch eine andere Waffe geben, dies ist dann aber eine eigene Entscheidung des Spielers und damit nicht Teildas offiziellen Star-Wars-Universums. Andererseits ist das Lichtschwert in der Tat kein besonderes Merkmal, sondern eine Waffe, das muss also entsprechend abgeändet werden. :P.S. Schön zu sehen, dass du dich angemeldet hast, die Jedipedia ist um jede Untersützung dankbar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:57, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ne Ackbar, das Doppellichtschwert ist ein besonderes Merkmal, da sonst nur Sith diese Waffe benutzt haben, Bastila war eine der wenigen Jedi die so eine Wafe benutzt haben, also ist es eines ihrer Merkmale, genauso wie bei Luke das er ne Cyborg-Hand hat Jango 08:10, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich würde sagen in die Infobox zum Punkt Merkmal kommen nur körperliche, unveränderliche Merkmale. Ein Lichtschwert ist in dem Sinne kein Merkmal, da man es ja theoretisch verlieren kannn.--Yoda41 Admin 10:53, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) aber in zwichensequenzen hat sie ein anderes, eben kein doppeltes. In der Anleitung hat sie auch ein grünes. Von daher hatte sie wohl mal ein anderes gehabt. Und wie gesagt kann man es verlieren austauschen oder wie auch immer... und wo hatte sie es nach Kotor noch?--84.177.53.143 11:31, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) : und das es sonst nur Sith benutzen ist auch nicht richtig. Es wurde in kotor2 von Atton gesagt,das zu dieser zeit viele ein doppeltes hatten(wenn man sagt, das das alte Laserschwert des Hauptcharakters ein doppeltes war), und z.b.in Episode 3 (das Spiel) sieht man auch jedis mit doppelten Laserschwertern--Soran 12:16, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Ich würde bei dem Wort Merkmal zwar auch zuerst an ein "Zeichen" am Körper einer Person denken, wie Narben oder Tätowierungen, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass auch sowas wir ein besonderes Accessoir erwähnenswert ist. Man könnte es zwar verlieren, aber dann besorgt man sich ja ein neues und außerdem ist im Star-Wars-Universum nichts unveränderlich. Man kann abgeschlagene Hände ersetzen, Narbenbildung verhindern und wahrscheinlich kann man auch Tätowierungen wieder entfernen und vielleicht sogar das Gesicht eines Menschen in das eines Grans umopperieren. Vielleicht könnten wir ja die Zeile Besonderheiten hinzufügen oder besondere Merkmale zu Besonderheiten machen. Und zu Bastila: Soweit ich weiß, hat sie immer ihr gelbes dobbelklingiges Lichtschwert, auch als Sith, dann aber rot. Ob das doppelklingige Schwert etwas besonderes ist, müsste man natürlich auch erstmal wissen. Sicher wissen wir das, glaube, nur von der Zeit Darth Banes. Aber auf die beiden Spiele würde ich mich da nicht unbedingt verlassen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 12:23, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::: Sie hat eben nicht immer ein gelbes Doppellaserschwert, vor Kotor (siehe zwichensequenzen) hatte sie wie schon gesagt ein ganz normales gelbes. Der ganze Artikel beruht auf Kotor, also muss man auch die aussagen des spieles berücksichtigen, und es wird eben ausdrücklich gesagt, das es zu dieser Zeit nichts besonderes ist--Soran 12:27, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::: seh grad, selbst im Artikel ist ein Bild einer Zwichensequenz, wo sie ein ganz normales hat--Soran 12:28, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Das Doppellichtschwert ist ihr besonderes Merkmal, StarWars.com sagt sie habe eines gehabt, das bedeutet das die Entwickler bei der Zwischensequent entweder einen Fehler gemacht haben, oder sie ihres da nicht hatte. Und zu dieser Zeit war das sehr wohl was besonderes, da diese Lichtschwerter gerade erst auf den "Markt" kamen. Und da sie von Anfang an bei Kotor I ein Gelbes Doppellichtschwert hat bestätigt dies, da sie von den Entwicklern so progammiert wurde eines zu haben, die Entscheidung vom Spieler ihr ein anderes zu geben ist nicht kanonisch, das Doppellichtschwert schon, da dies ihre Waffe ganz zu Anfang ist. Das ist nunmal Fakt. Daran gibts nix zu rütteln, mag ja sein das sie in dieser Sequent keines hatte, aber es ist schlichtweg falsch aus dieser einen Szene zu schließen das sie keines mehr danach benutzt hat, wie gesagt halt falsch. Und wenn du mitdem Spiel zu Episode III kommts, da kann ich nur sagen das zwischen diesen Spielen ein Zeitraum von fast 4000 Jahren liet, vielleicht ist es zur Zeit des SPiels kein Merkmal mehr, aber zur Zeit von Bastilla war es sehr wohl eines Jango 13:20, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::: Im spiel hat die Hälfte der jedis und die hälfte der sith eins (zumindest von dennen die man sieht z.b. auf der sternenschmiede) Im 2. teil hatte einer der 4 Jedis auch eins.... es ist da nichts besionderes-.-.Starwars.com hat auch so manche fehler (siehe Jolee Bindo) Fehler oder nicht, Kanon bleibt Kanon. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:40, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Schön, bei Jolle haben sie sich bei der Farbe vertan und komisches Zeug über ihn im Spielverlauf, aber hier geben Spiel und StarWars.com die selbe Aussage, wie E.B bereits sagte Kanon bleibt Kanon, und das ist nunmal ihr Merkmal, sehs endlich ein, ist ihr Merkmal, genauso wie die Cyborhand von Luke, nur wenn jetzt 10 weitere ne Cyborghand haben ist sie trotzdem ein Merkmal von ihm Jango 13:45, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage Kann mir mal jemand sagen wie ich das mache das Revan und Bastila sich auf der Hawk küssen das ist mir nämlich neu und ich habe schon 50 verschiedene Möglickeiten der habdlung von Kotor gespielt. :Möglichst viel mit Bastila reden und sie immer schön unterstützen und in Liebesdingen etwas provozieren. Nach der Geschichte mit ihrer Mutter auf Tatooine wird die Gesprächsreihe dann durch den Kuss und eine kleine Unterhaltung beim nächsten Ansprechen beendet (danach erst wieder auf der Sternenschmiede). 21:46, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke Ben :Kein Problem. 01:28, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wie mach ich das Bastila auf Taris die Tänzerinen angreif Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 16:07, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das hier ist ein Lexikon und keine Spieleberatung, eigentlich. Wollte ich nur mal so ganz allgemein sagen. 16:22, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja gut aber ich dachte mir wenn schon jemand anders etwas fragt wird es schon keinen Umbringen wenn ich auch mal ne frage stelleDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 16:43, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Der Unterschied zwischen den Fragen besteht darin, dass die IP etwas zur kanonischen Handlung gefragt hat und du nicht. 16:53, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Aber es ist möglich das Bastila das macht oderDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 18:12, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Revan als republikanischer Soldat? Wieso steht hier das die Jedi-Meister Revan eine neu Identität als republikanischer Soldat verschafften?Im Spiel kommt es ja auf die Charakterwahl an ob er Schmuggler,Späher oder Soldat wird deswegen sollte man dies meines Erachtens auch hinzuschreiben!Es sei denn die Identität als Soldat ist die offizielle Variante...ist dem so?--Nilus van Edel 22:57, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hiermit ist nicht die Charakterklasse gemeint, sondern dass er als Soldat in der republikanischen Flotte tätig war. Dabei ist es irrelevant, welche Charakterklasse er spielt, er ist auf jeden Fall Soldat, als er auf diesem Schiff dienst tut. Pandora Diskussion 11:36, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur – Februar/März 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 16.02.2009 bis zum 02.03.2009 * ::Wie damals schon ... Pro --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:52, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Zurückgezogen, da falscher Artikel bewertet. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:18, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Der Artikel ist nicht exzellent. Da fehlt noch was - Zitate unter den Überschriften (kein Muss, aber sieht besser aus), die Themen Beziehungen, Fähigkeiten, Ausrüstung etc. Zu "Lesenswert" reicht er locker, aber exzellent ist was anderes. Dennoch ist der Artikel auf einem guten Weg dahin.--Daritha (Senat) 15:54, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Eine ordentliche Einleitung und vielleicht noch ein paar Zitate für die ersten Abschnitte sollten drinne sein. Jaina 20:50, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Einzelne Abschnitte wirken recht kurz, stilistisch aber schön geschrieben. Die Einleitung ist aber viel zu dürftig geschrieben und auch wie Jaina sagte, müssten Zitate her. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:18, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) *Der Artikel ist exzellent weil er mehr über Bastila und Revan] erzählt. :Stimme leider ungültig, da keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:22, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Der Artikel übertrifft die Erwartungen an lesenswerte Artikel um Längen, es fehlen aber Zitate. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 17:03, 2. Mär. 2009 (CET) Refans Verschwinden - Bastilas Aufenthaltsort Also, es gibt ein Probelm. Schickte Revan vor seiner Reise in die Unbekannten Regionen Bastila nach ''Korriban, oder nicht? In KoTOR 2 findet man auf alle Fälle nur dann ein Holocron auf Korriban von ihr, wenn man Revan als Dunkel und Weiblich beschreibt. Wie das bei einem (kanonischen) männlichen, hellen Revan war, weiß ich leider nicht mehr, dachte aber dass es dann auch so wäre. --Naronnas 14:13, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) Refans Verschwinden - Bastilas Aufenthaltsort Also, es gibt ein Probelm. Schickte Revan] vor seiner Reise in die Unbekannten Regionen Bastila nach Korriban, oder nicht? In KoTOR 2 findet man auf alle Fälle nur dann ein Holocron auf Korriban von ihr, wenn man Revan als Dunkel und Weiblich beschreibt. Wie das bei einem (kanonischen) männlichen, hellen Revan war, weiß ich leider nicht mehr, dachte aber dass es dann auch so wäre. --Naronnas 14:14, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) Bastilas Nachkomme: Satele Shan Mal eine Frage: Meint ihr das Bastilas Nachkomme auch Revans Nachkomme ist ? Könnte man dann ja in Revans Artikel einarbeiten. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.65.169.170 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:49, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST)) :Das könnte sein, da es aber bisher keinen Beweis dafür gibt, wer der Vater von Bastilas Kind(ern) ist, sollte das auch noch nicht in den Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:53, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Könnte was dran sein,aber wir sind hier nicht um zu spekulieren,dafür gibt die Foren im Internet,bleibt nur eins übrig: Abwarten und Tee trinken. Gruß Yssalinny 16:30,2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Was man machen könnte,wäre einen Artikel zu Satele Shan schreiben,denn immerhin ist sie im Internet-Comic von the old Republic ofiziell vorgekommen,und es wurde ja bestätigt,dass sie die Nachkommin von Bastila ist. Gruß Yssalinny 16:41, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Kannst du gerne machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:43, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ok werd mich dann in naher Zukunft darum kümmern. Gruß Yssalinny 16:56, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Exzellenz-Kandidatur Dezember 2009 (abgebrochen) Diese Kandidatur lief am 28.12.09 * : Meiner Meinung nach exzellent. 19:04, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Da seit der letzten Kandidatur nicht allzuviel verbessert wurde, sehe ich das skeptisch. Auch so würde ich es eher bei lesenswert belassen. – Andro Disku 19:12, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) * :Ich stimme Andro zu. Keine entscheidene Verbesserung seit der letzten Kandidatur. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 19:17, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) * : Guter Artikel, aber nicht exzellent. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:23, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) Da der Artikel seit der letzten Kandidatur keine großen Änderungen durchlaufen hat, wird die Wahl hiermit abgebrochen.--''Bel Iblis'' 19:58, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) Beruf Ich bin mir jetzt nicht mehr sicher, aber die Jedi-Wächter waren doch diejenigen mit dem gelben Lichtschwert, oder? Wenn das so ist würde ich das bei Beruf noch hinzufügen. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:34, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC)